If Harry Potter had a Brother  Year 1
by PIEMANFTW
Summary: This is  in my opinion  what would have happened if Harry had a brother and Dudley had a muggle born witch for a twin sister. Dont like dont read. Read, review and ENJOY! For now, I am doing year 1, if people like it, I will go all the way
1. Prologue

**A/N – This story is portraying J.K Rowling's plot, just with 2 extra large role characters. Harry has a twin brother called John Potter, and Dudley has a twin sister who is a muggle born witch, called Delilah Dursley. Different character pairings. Don't like? Don't read!**

IF HARRY POTTER HAD A BROTHER : PROLOGUE

It was a typical night on Privet Drive and an aged man with a long beard and bright red attire appeared to be taking a casual stroll.

Nearby, an inquisitive tabby cat approached the old man.

To any onlooker this would appear to be a perfectly normal scene, until something extraordinary happened.

"I should have known you would be here. Professor Mcgonagall".

This is where events that were somewhat... unusual began to unfold.

Before the old man's eyes, the tabby quickly morphed into the form of an aging woman with a stern face and hair tied into a tight bun.

"Good evening professor Dumbledore. Are you sure they should be left with these people? I've been watching them all day, they shouldn't be the ones to look after the boys, they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable! I would be surprised if they could look after their own children! They really are-"

"The only family they have left, plus it would be better for them to grow up away from their fame. Come now, Hagrid will be along soon."

"Do you think it wise, to trust Hagrid with such an important matter?"

"Ah Miverva, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

A motorbike engine hummed in the distance, gradually growing louder, and soon enough, a headlight appeared in the sky, followed by motorbike carrying a man of almost giant proportions, who in turn was carrying a pair of recently orphaned wizards.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, professor Mcgonagall. The little tykes fell asleep as I passed over Bristol"

"Thank you Hagrid, and may I inquire as to where you got that motorcycle from?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me! I was a little surprised, he said he didn't need it any more, he loves this mototcycle. Anyways, here they are, all safe and sound."

Hagrid handed over the two infants to Dumbledore, who carefuly placed them on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive, along with a letter, explaining the tragic events that had just ocurred and what the residents were to do with the babies.

A large, rough sounding sob emanated from Hagrid, while Mcgonagall tried to put a comforting arm around his hulking shoulders.

"There, there, Hagrid, we will see them again, but for now we must go back to the castle and all will be explained when they turn eleven."

The trio left a note at the doorstep of number four Privet Drive, and the last words the two infants received were:

"Good luck"

"You're going to need it."

**A/N - Reviews please, there will be more :-)**


	2. Dursleys, Letters and Zoo trips

**A/N- Hope you liked the prologue, here is chapter 1!**

Harry Potter, resident of the cupboard under the stairs awoke to ape like cousin screaming:

"Wake up, Potter! It's my birthday and we're going to the zoo! Go get breakfast you stupid moron!"

Harry began to grumble to himself until he heard loud thumping noises on the stairs, and sure enough, when he walked out, he saw his somewhat "deadly" brother standing over a newly bruised and groaning Dudley. Harry and John's more neglected cousin was tentatively walking down the stairs, until she took in the sight of her brutal brother groaning on the stairs and her protective cousin smiling up at her.

"Happy birthday Delilah" Harry and John said, in unison.

"Thanks you two", replied Delilah, more happily than her awakening had lead on.

A loud groan from Dudley attracted the attention of his father, Vernon Dursley, a beefy, big bellied man, with thick, neatly parted dark hair, and an extremely bushy moustache. He greatly resembled his son, apart from Dudley having blonde hair, like his mother.

Delilah looked like neither her mother nor her father, she had blonde hair like her mother, however, her face resembled her grandmothers, who she unfortunately never met. No one had ever told her, but she was rather pretty, but constantly put down by her abusive family. This had happened since she was nine, and she knew exactly when, but not why. A roundabout Dudley was sat on decided to suddenly speed up to a tremendous pace, so much so that Dudley was in fact, thrown off and ended up throwing up violently. For unexplained reasons she was blamed for it, along with many other inexplicable ocurrances that happened within Number 4 Privet drive.

Harry was slightly short and skinny, with messy jet black hair, picked up from his father and startlingly green eyes from his mother. His face was an identical copy of his fathers, and had round glasses perched upon his nose.

John, on the other hand, was very much like Harry, however, much bigger, stronger and heavily built, as he started toughening up to stand up to his abusive cousin, resulting in the groaning boy upon the floor, yes, no one at school would even think about picking a fight with John after he turned nine.

Something peculiar about the twin boys never failed to be noticed by their friends. They had identical lightning bolt shaped scars on their foreheads, explained rather eloquently by uncle Vernon as "A souvenir from the car crash caused by your moronic drunken parents."

Uncle Vernon began to pace menacingly towards John, who gulped, knowing that he was in trouble for sure.

"You" he began, pointing a fat finger at John's mock-innocent face.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Uncle Vernon, now livid because "that ruddy idiot" had mutilated his "angelic son".

"Playing a game. First to fall down the stairs wins. He thrashed me at it, he always does, but I'm not complaining."

This resulted in John spending the rest of the day in his "room", which other people prefer to call "an ancient garden shed".

Then, turning to Harry and Delilah, he barked "You! Make our breakfasts, while you clean the car, NOW!"

"Yes uncle Vernon", they quickly replied in unison.

After washing the car, Delilah was exhausted nearly to the point of collapse, so Harry and John carried her into it, and soon they had left, on their way to the zoo.

Halfway through the journey, Dudley had started to sing incessantly

"Lions, Tigers, Crocodiles too, how I can't wait to get to the zoo! Elephants, Zebras-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed a furious John.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL DUDLEY WHAT TO DO BOY!" roared Uncle Vernon, and so Dudleys singing recommenced.

"His singing is so angelic!" squealed Aunt Petunia.

"His singing sounds like a dying cat on helium" Harry whispered to John and Delilah, who both started sniggering.

As they finally arrived at the zoo to wonder at natures many miracles, Harry, John and Delilah had broad smiles on their faces, which was a rare sight at this point, while Dudley had found a Burmese python.

"Make him move."

"Move!" Uncle Vernon half-heartedly said.

"MOVE!" bellowed Dudley.

"He's asleep!" Harry pointed out.

"He's boring." Dudley said, looking at the snake with pointed distaste.

"And you're just lovely aren't you Duddikins? Now move it, or do you need mummy's help to do that as well?"

Dudley knew better to pick a fight with John after that morning, so he simply walked away, scowling.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't know what it's like, feeling caged into a tiny space like you or me, watching people press their ugly faces-"

"Extremely ugly in Dudley's case" interrupted John.

"Yes, well the point is, hang on, can you understand us?"

To their astonishment, the snake started to nod.

"Neither of us has ever talked to a snake before, do you do this often?"

The snake shook his head.

As John opened his mouth again to say something, Dudley ran up and pressed his face onto the class staring at the now very active snake.

John and Harry wished that the snake and Dudley could swap places, but they never expected their wish to come true. The glass vanished and  
>Dudley fell through it, while the snake slithered out of its enclosure and moved into the rest of the zoo. Dudley tried to get out but to his horror,<br>the glass had re appeared.

It took the zookeepers half an hour to get Dudley out and another hour for Uncle Vernon to get him home.

Uncle Vernon, now livid, grabbed Harry and John by their hair and demanded to know what happened

"I swear we don't know, one minute the glass was there and then it was gone, it was like magic" replied a panicking Harry.

"There's no such thing as MAGIC!" replied uncle Vernon, who then forced Harry back into his cupboard.

Harry, John and Delilah (even though she had done nothing) had to contend with half the food they usually do for the rest of the week, so John had  
>to sneak them extra food during the nights, including leftover pork, vegatables, and whatever else he happened to grab from the fridge.<p>

A few days later, when Uncle Vernon barked at Harry to get the mail, Harry found something rather peculiar- a letter adressed to him, with a crest in the corner he had never seen. It said:

_Harry Potter_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

Harry found it extremely odd that someone knew exactly where he lived and when he looked through the other letters, he found similar cases with John's and Delilah's letters.  
>He walked into the kitchen and after he handed Uncle Vernon's letters to him, he began to open his own, when-<p>

"DAD! DAD! Harry's still got some letters!"

"Give them back, they are mine, Delilah's and John's!"

"Who in their right minds would be writing to you three?"

Uncle Vernon's eyes looked back and forth from the letters to Harry and John and Delilah, who both had just walked in, now looking terrified.

Over the next few days, no less than fifty of these letters were sent to the three of them, and it gave them hope that someone actualy cared about them enough to continue sending these letters, despite there being no reply, seeing as Uncle Vernon tore or burnt each one.

After many letters had been sent, the Dursleys had moved Harry to the shed, but the letters to Harry were now adressed (like John) to "The back garden shed", frustratin Uncle Vernon to no end.

Eventualy, Uncle Vernon had put a plank of wood in the way of the letter box in frustration, eliminating the only glimmer of hope Harry, John or Delilah had left.

Until one morning-

"Sunday at last. In my opinion, the best day of the week. Why is that do you think Dudley?"

Dudley shrugged.

"There's no post on Sundays."

"Right you are Harry. No post on Sundays, HA! Not another single blasted ruddy letter! Not a-"

He stopped once he felt a slight tremor. The tremors grew louder until they actually shook the entire house.

When they thought the shaking couldn't get any louder, letters spewed out through the chimney, the windows, the doors, in fact, everywhere, letters simply spewed out at an incredible rate.

When Harry, John and Delilah realised what these letters were, they immdiately felt elated, trying to catch one. When Harry did, Uncle Vernon immediately grabbed him and Bellowed

"THAT'S IT, WE'RE GOING AWAY! FAR AWAY! WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!"

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" asked a panicking and somewhat terrified Dudley.

The next thing they knew, Uncle Vernon was driving towards the coastline, with a smug look on his face, while Harry, John and Delilah were thinking the same thing:

"He seems to be taking this a bit too seriously..."

**A/N- Liked it? Hated it? Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, it will only make me a better writer!**


	3. Wizards, Witches and Revelations

After a long boat ride across the sea, the Dursleys, Harry and John were on a small island off the coast of Brighton. It was Uncle Vernon's idea to get as far away as possible from Privet Drive, so that no more unwanted letters would arrive at their home. They all took one look at the house they would be staying in for possibly months and cringed, apart from Uncle Vernon.

"Perfect isn't it? No one will send a letter here! Now we can finally relax!" Roared Uncle Vernon happily.

"Relax- in a shack that would probably shatter if a mouse stepped inside?" asked John.

"It's better than it looks, now get in!" replied Uncle Vernon, starting to get angry.

No one wanted to test Uncle Vernon's patience, which was extremely thin since the letters started arriving at Privet Drive, so they quickly scurried indoors.

"Hey John, it's nearly our birthday. In the next 30 seconds we will both turn eleven.

"Well it still won't be a happy birthday. You shouldn't get your hopes up."

"Guess you're right. I just thought something would be good in our lives for a change. But still we are going to turn eleven. I guess getting a birthday is the best it's ever going to get. Hey, look at the clock."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy Birthday dude." They said to each other.

Suddenly, as the silence in the house began it was quickly interrupted. The door was had a big slam that was so huge it knocked the door down at a massive force. An incredibly large figure stood at the doorway. Everyone had woken up because of him. Uncle Vernon quickly reached for his gun, which he pointed at the enormous figure.

"Sorry 'bout that." Said the gigantic man. He had an extremely shaggy black beard and long, wild hair, with his face barely showing underneath. He had warm, kindly looking black eyes, feet the size of small dolphins and hands the size of dustbin lids. He was easily twice the height of a grown man and about five times as wide, he must have weighed almost half a tonne.

"Blimey, Harry, John, I haven't seen you two since yeh were babies, yeh've grown a lot! Yeh look just like yer dad, but yeh both have yer mum's eyes!" the man said happily.

"Erm, not to sound rude, but who are you exactly?" Inquired Harry.

"Rubeus Hagrid, but yeh can call me Hagrid, everyone calls me that. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. But of course yeh know all 'bout Hogwarts."

"Sorry, we don't."

"Yeh don't? Don't yeh wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?"

"Yer wizards, both of yeh, and Delilah, yer a witch"

"Wait, there's got to be a mistake, we can't be wizards, can we?" asked John, now feeling overwhelmed by the possibility.

"Did yeh ever make anything happen, anything unusual when yeh were angry, or scared?"

John, Harry and Delilah's eyes widened with realisation as they learnt that Hagrid was right.

"Take yer letters, which those trolls didn't let yer have."

"Dear Mr. Potter" Harry read out. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry- so it's all true!"

"Well seems like yeh've got some catching up ter do, il help yeh with that."

"Thank you sir" Said Delilah

"No problem and don't bother calling me sir, Hagrid is fine." Hagrid replied, looking down on Delilah with an apparent fondness.

"Hold on a second, you knew this whole time that we were wizards and said nothing?" asked John, now outraged.

"Of course we knew! How could you not be, with my 'perfect' sister being who she was, and then she met that Potter! When she had you, we knew you would be just as strange, abnormal and undesirable. And then they got themselves blown up, and we got landed with you two!" Said Aunt Petunia, her voice rising with each word.

"Blown up? You said our parents died in a car crash!" roared John, his short temper flaring very obviously.

"A CAR CRASH? A CAR CRASH, KILLING LILY AND JAMES POTTER? THAT'S AN OUTRAGE! A SCANDAL!

"We had to say something" replied Aunt Petunia in a small voice.

"Come on, lets just go now" Said Harry, preferring to avoid seeing things get... ugly.

"Right, but take this birthday cake, I baked it myself"

"Thank you!" Said Harry, putting it on the table, where Dudley started to eat it.

At this point, Hagrid had had enough and from his pink umbrella, sparks flew and a pig's tail emerged from Dudley's enormous backside.

The Dursleys all screamed, except for Delilah, who laughed herself to the floor, along with John and Harry.

After watching the Dursleys panic for quite a while, Hagrid, Delilah, Harry and John all walked towards a rowboat. It was very large, and had some big blankets in it.

"Well, come on. Got ter get you three ter Diagon Alley."

"Where?"

"Oh, right. Its where wizards buy their supplies for Hogwarts. And its got some other great stuff."

"Right." The three said exhaustedly.

"If yeh sleepy yeh can get inter the blankets. There's a long journey ahead."

As all of them tried to get some sleep Hagrid rowed across the sea. Although it was hard to get to sleep they did so eventually. They awoke to a bright blue sky and Hagrid who was eating a sandwich. They were now somewhere different from the harsh waters of the sea.

As Hagrid tied his boat to a harbour, John, Delilah and Harry stretched themselves, so they could wake up properly. After getting ashore, Hagrid motioned for them to follow him. They were catching a lot of attention, not only due to the sheer size of Hagrid, but also his excitement at some perfectly normal muggle objects like parking meters and traffic lights.

Hagrid told them to re-open their letters, to see their shopping lists, among the massive list were:

"All students will need :

One standard size 2 pewter cauldron

A telescope

A set of plain black robes

A Pointed hat (black) for day wear

White shirt

Black trousers (for boys)

Black skirt (for girls)

A wand

Students may (if they wish) bring a cat, rat, bird (flying species only) or toad however, these pets are the responsibility of the student, and we cannot take responsibility for any problems the animals may encounter, however, we will aid the students if their pets are in pain or lost." John read aloud

"Can we get all of this in London Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"If you know where to look." Hagrid said.


	4. Wands, pets and MONEY!

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of a writer's block, but here comes the next chapter, enjoy **

Hagrid took them to a strange looking inn called 'The Leaky Cauldron', but no one seemed to notice it, in fact, it appeared to the three newcomers that they were the only ones who could actually see it.

They walked in to find a rather crowded bar with many oddly dressed people who were definitely wizards.

"Uncle Vernon would have a heart attack in _this_ bar, their clothes alone would probably make him shit himself." Said John, upon seeing the way the wizards were dressed, getting sniggers as replies from Harry and Delilah.

When Hagrid approached the bar, the toothless, aged barman said

"Ah, Hagrid, the usual I presume?"

"No thanks Tom, I'm here on Hogwarts business. Helping Harry, John and Delilah here buy their school supplies." He replied Happily.

"Bless my soul! Harry _and_ John Potter? In my bar at the same time?"

"Welcome back, both of you! Welcome back, my name is Dedalus Diggle you saw me a few weeks ago!"

Harry and John politely accepted his hand shakes, but unfortunately for them, there were many more to come, while Delilah stood by awkwardly, with a completely bewildered expression.

"Doris Crockford Harry and John, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!"

"Harry P...P...P...Potter, John P...P...P...Potter, c...c...c...can't b...believe I'm meeting you at last!"  
>greeted an odd looking man wearing a large turban.<p>

"Hello Professor, I didn't see yeh there! Harry, John, Delilah, this is professor Quirrel, he'll be yer defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh right, good to meet you." Said Harry, John and Delilah nodding in agreement, offering handshakes.

Professor Quirrel kept his hands to himself and didn't accept the handshake and instead said

"Frightfully f...f...fascinating subject. N...N...Not that you need it, eh?"

Hagrid cleared his throat loudly and said

"Well, we best be off. Lots ter buy!"

"Yer famous you two, yeh see?" as he walked out through the back entrance, shutting the door behind him.

"But why is that Hagrid? How did all those people know who we are?

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person ter tell yeh that Harry."

Hagrid then counted the bricks around a slightly hollow spot in the middle of a brick wall, tapping them as he went.

What Harry, John and Delilah saw next left them looking on in awe.

An extremely busy, crowded street, full of wizards and brightly coloured shops on the side overlooking the cobbled street.

Any pictures they saw were literally had moving inhabitants, shocking them even more than they thought possible.

"Hang on Hagrid, how are we going to pay for all the stuff on our shopping list? We haven't got any money." Said Harry.

"Well there's yer money Harry, Gringotts, the wizard bank! Not a single safer place anywhere, 'cept Hogwarts maybe. As fer you Delilah, you will be fine with money from Harry and John's vaults."

"Wait, we have money? How much? Will it be enough for all the Hogwarts stuff?" asked John, now rather eager to see it.

"Calm down John , o'course it'll be enough!" replied Hagrid.

They entered the massive doors of Gringotts to find the most bizarre looking bank any of them had ever seen, apart from Hagrid. Small creatures with long, pointy ears, long noses and sharp, scary looking teeth were at desks, seemingly performing difficult looking calculations.

"Err, what exactly are all those things?" asked Harry.

"Goblins Harry, clever as they come, they aren't the friendliest o' creatures, so its best yeh stay close by ter me." Replied Hagrid, and so John, Delilah and Harry did so.

Hagrid approached the front desk and cleared his throat.

"Misters Harry and John Potter wish to make a withdrawal". Said Hagrid, in a somewhat... more professional voice than he usually applied to his words.

The Goblin took a look from his tall wooden desk and put his quill down. He said in response,

"And do Misters Harry and John Potters have their key."

"Oh, lets see. I had it in here somewhere. Ah, Here it is." Hagrid said with a relieved look on his face after searching through his possibly hundreds of pockets.

"Very well. Come this way." Said the goblin.

As they walked on they approached a rather strange looking cart which resembled a mine cart. As everyone got in a goblin started it immediately. The cart moved at an alarming pace, similar to a roller-coaster. It was at a speed so fast it made Delilah immediately cling onto the forearm of Hagrid, who was not feeling much better. He was looking slightly green as if he was about to throw up. As for Harry and John -

"WOO,HOO!" They said in together.

As the cart stopped the goblin who controlled the cart said in a squeaky voice,

"Vault 687. Lamp Please." Hagrid handed the goblin an old fashioned lamp with a candle inside.

"Key please." Hagrid gave the vault key to the goblin.

The door was opened and to the eleven year olds astonishment there were enormous piles of bronze, silver and gold in front of them.

"Woah!" They said upon seeing the sheeer amount of money there

"Didn't think yer parents would leave yeh with nothing now did yeh?"

Later on after another ride they arrived at another vault.

"Vault 713." Said the goblin.

"Stand back."

The Goblin ran his finger down the middle of the door, which opened up gradually.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they would be sucked in and trapped inside" said the goblin with an evil looking smile."

"How often do you check to see if someone is trapped inside?" inquired Harry, curious at this point.

"Oh, about once every ten years." Said the goblin, his intimidating smile now broadening.

"So, basically don't try to rob Gringotts. Ever. That's probably the basic message here." Said John.

When the doors had fully swung open, they saw a grubby little package on the floor, tied up with dirty string."

"Hagrid, whats in there?" Asked Delilah.

"Cant tell yeh that. Its Hogwarts business. Dont tell anyone about this vault or what yeh saw in it. Ok?" Hagrid explained.

The three eleven year olds nodded.

After a while they went into get their robes at Madam Malkins shop.

"Hogwarts?" A woman asked.

"Uh, yeah." Replied Harry.

"Well then, lets get you measured up." She said with a smile.

"You first then."

Harry stepped forward

Madam Malkin began to measure Harry, who was standing next to a pale faced boy with pointed features and sleek blonde hair combed backwards.

"You going to Hogwarts?"

"Yep, we're first years, how about you?"

"Same."

"My father's up the street getting my books and my mother is out looking at wands." He said in a bored, drawling voice.

When the boy said "Mother"and "Father" it made Harry and John wonder about their parents and what it would be like to have them. Then they thought about how they really died. Hagrid said they died a different way to what the Dursleys told them.

"I think I'm going to drag them off and bully them into buying me a racing broom. It's stupid that first years aren't allowed, I'll just smuggle one in, Have any of you got your own brooms?"

"Na, none of us do." Said John.

"I do, I also play Quidditch, father says it's a crime not to play for the house team, which is something I agree with. Know what house you'll be in?" he asked.

"No." Replied Harry, who, like John and Delilah, was beginning to feel more and more stupid.

None of them liked this boy, and were beginning to dislike him more and more.

"Alright, could you try on these robes please?" Madam Malkin asked John.

John disappeared into a changing room.

As he came out of the dressing room John asked,

"Um, excuse me, can I get some bigger robes. These ones are really tight."

"What?" She said, slightly surprised.

"Oh, alright. These are a little bigger than you but you will grow into them."

"Honestly John, I thought you were big enough already. You don't have to grow anymore." Said Harry laughing.

"I say! Look at that man!" the blond haired boy said.

"Thats Hagrid." Said Harry.

"That oaf. I;ve heard about him. Isnt he like a slave or something? I don't really like him."

"I think he's a great guy." Replied Harry.

After they got their books and other supplies, Harry, John and Delilah still needed to get their wands.

"Hagrid, we still need to get our wands." Said Harry.

"Well there yeh are. Theirs where yeh need to go. Olvanders." Said Hagrid with a tone of delight.

As the three walked into the shop a man appeared on a ladder. He had withering eyes and silvery grey hair. He looked very old. He then spoke and said:

"Ah, , Iwas wondering when I would see you two. And you must be Miss Delilah Dursley. Hagrid told me about you. Lets deal with you first(Olivander searches for a wand). Ah, here we are. Take this Miss Delilah. Now give it a wave. It is perfect." Said the man named Olivander.

"Thank you. See you outside guys." Said Delilah as she exited the shop.

"Now, let us deal with you two. It seemed only yesterday that your mother and father were buying their first wands. Try these(Harry and John take a pause while holding wands).Well, give it a wave.

As they wave their wands the other wands in boxes fell over at a great pace.

"No,no. Apparently not. How about you John."

John gave it a wave and almost immediately a glass shattered into pieces.

"What was in there."John asked worried.

"Dont worry. It was only my medication." He said in a fading voice.

"Your medication.!" John screamed.

Olivander got two wands.

"Hmm, I wonder."

As Harry and John got these wands as soon as they touched them a racing feeling came through their body. Their hair flew up and became messier than usual.

"Curious."

"Whats Curious sir." Asked John.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold . It is curious for you to have these wands because the phoenix that gave those feathers in those wands gave one other. Just one other.

"And who owned that wand." Asked Harry.

"We dare not speak his name. It is clear you two will do great things. The man who gave you those scars did terrible things. Terrible,but great." He spoke in a lowering voice.

"Harry, John! Happy birthday!"

Harry and John looked outside to see Delilah holding a brown cat with smooth, silky hair and Hagrid holding a majestic eagle and a beautiful snowy white owl.

"Shotgun the owl!" Harry said.

"No problem, I love eagles!" John replied. "Everyone's a winner.

Later on in the Leaky Cauldron Harry and John had a question to ask Hagrid.

"He killed our parents Hagrid, the one gave us these. Didnt he?" John asked.

"About that. Now Listen. There were dark times. The one who gave you those scars was called V...no.

"Why don't you spell it?" asked Harry.

"No I cant spell it. Alright. Voldemort." Hagrid whispered.

"Voldemort?" John said.

"Shh,shh. Ok now listen. There were dark times back then, very dark. Voldemort was starting to gather up followers, he was gaining power for eleven years. Anyone who resisted was killed. Your parents fought bravely but they were both killed by him. No one could live, except you two." Hagrid said getting calmer."

"Us? Voldemort tried to kill us..." Harry whispered.

"Yeah. But something happened that night. Something that kept you two alive. That is why everyone knows your names you are the The boys who lived."

"And what happened to him exactly, what happened to Voldemort?"Asked John.

"Some say he is dead. But I think he is still out there. To tired to go on."


	5. Boats, Trains and a Very Angry Rat

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, I was at a friend's house for a while. After that I completely forgot , lol Without further a due, here is the next chapter **

After they had completed their school shopping, Hagrid took them (to their horror) back to the Dursleys.

Life seemed as it was about a month ago, except that they were counting down the days until September the 1st.

The days crawled by like weeks, which in turn crawled by like months, until finally, the long-awaited day arrived.

Uncle Vernon took the three of them to King's cross train station. They looked once again at their tickets.

"Where in the living hell is platform nine-and-three-quarters?" asked John, confused.

"As if I know." Replied Uncle Vernon. "Have fun looking for it." He added, with an evil looking smile.

With that he, Dudley and Aunt Petunia simply walked away.

"Fantastic, we're on our own." Said John.

"We should probably search. Really carefully, maybe only wizards can see it like the leaky cauldron." Replied Delilah.

"It couldn't really hurt to ask that conductor though, could it?" added Harry.

"Give it a shot, make yourself look like _more_ of an idiot than usual." Said John, amused at the prospect of Harry asking for a non-existent platform.

"You stuck-up celebrity." Retorted Harry

"That also makes you one..." replied John.

"I didn't say _I_ was stuck-up."

"But you are." John finished with a pleasant smile.

Delilah sighed and whispered something that sounded very much like "Boys."

Harry glared at his two companions and walked towards the conductor.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me where I could find Platform nine-and-three-quarters?"

"Nine- and three quarters? Think you're being funny do you?" said the conductor.  
>"Hmph, nine and three quarters" he whispered to himself.<p>

Harry thought that they might miss the train at this rate, until he heard a plump, ginger woman say

"Same as every year, packed with muggles!"

"Hey, she must be a witch, she will probably know how to get there." Said Harry, and they all followed to the direction she was going.

The witch was accompanying a small girl, a tall, freckled boy, two identical stocky ginger twins and a very lanky ginger boy who looked to be oldest, with a smug look on his face.

"Come on Percy, you first."

The oldest red haired boy walked forward and ran towards the barrier between platform nine and ten but to Harry, John and Delilah's amazement, he vanished as he was about to hit it.

"Go on Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am!" replied one of the twins

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?" said the other.

"Sorry George."

"Only joking, I am Fred!" and with that, Fred (or George) ran through the barrier like his older brother, followed by George (or Fred).

"Excuse me. Could you tell us how to get onto the platform?"

"Of course, not to worry, it's Ron's first time as well" said the woman, motioning towards the tall ginger boy, who looked about their age.

"All you have to do is walk straight at that wall between platform nine and ten. Give it a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck" said the small girl. "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're too young Ginny, be quiet. Go on, don't worry about it."

Harry looked straight at the wall, which unfortunately looked completely solid. He began to walk straight into it, gradually speeding up as he went. Soon enough he was running. He shut his eyes in preparation for the crash. It didn't come and he kept on running.

"Move please Harry.", said a voice behind Harry which turned out to be John's, Delilah in tow.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. They had done it.

"What a train!" exclaimed an extremely excited John.

"To think we'll be using this for another six years!" squealed Delilah.

"I can't wait! Let's find a place to sit." said Harry.

The three of them walked around the train until they found an empty compartment. They helped each other put their trunks into the overhead compartment, when they heard a familiar voice, this one belonging to one of the twins they saw earlier.

"First years?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, you?" replied John.

"Third." said the other. "By the way, what's that on your head-wait, no! Are you two really-?"

"Yes they are-Harry and John Potter."

"Yep that's us. This is our cousin Delilah."

"Wow, brilliant, hell of a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, we'd better go, we can't miss mum embarrassing ickle Ronniekins on his first year now, can we?"

"We will be seeing you at Hogwarts then and when you're there, please piss professor Snape off as much possible."

"Who?" inquired John.

"You'll know when you meet him, or it, We are working on a theory that he is in fact, a bat."

Sure enough, they saw the red-haired woman rubbing dirt off the nose of the boy called Ron, while the twins simply watched and laughed.

"Good luck Ron, have fun." And with that, she turned on the twins.

"Behave yourselves, won't you? I don't want a letter home on the first day saying you've blown up a toilet or something."

"We haven't tried that yet-thanks mum!" replied one of the two twins.

"And we will be sure to take care of ickle Ronniekins and his new blown up toilet!"

"When will you learn?" replied their mother.

"One last thing- guess who we just met on the train!"

"Actually Fred, lets just tell them."

"Alright. You know those two black haired boys accompanying a small blonde?"

"Oh my goodness, they aren't really Harry and John Potter are they? Mum, can I see them?"

"No Ginny, they aren't animals in a zoo to be gawked at, they've probably had enough attention as it is. They were ever so polite asking me how to get onto the platform. And DON'T ask them about you-know-who, they don't need reminding of something as horrible as that."

"We'll send Ron back, tied up in a sack drenched in blown up toilet water when we're done, no worries!"

With that the red haired boys dispersed.

Harry, John and Delilah settled into their compartment. A few moments later, the door slid open and the youngest red-haired boy named Ron walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead."

"Are you really Harry and John Potter?" he blurted out. John and Harry nodded.

"Blimey. I'm Ron Weasley. What's your name?"

"Delilah _Dursley"_ She said her surname with particular distaste.

"Nice to meet you. My older brothers back there are called Fred and George, and the other one you saw going through the platform barrier is Percy. My little sister is Ginny."

"Nice to meet you...and your absent brothers and sister." said John.

"Would have been better if they introduced themselves I suppose. Anyway, do you really have the-"

"What?"

"Scars."

"Oh, yeah, here." Said Harry, pulling back his hair to show the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, while John did the same.

"Wow. By the way, I heard you two went to live with muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible pieces of crap. Well, only my aunt, uncle and muggle cousin are, Delilah, not so much."

"So you're their other cousin. Are you muggle-born?

"Er, I suppose, does that mean I have muggle parents but I'm a witch?"

"Yeah, this all must be confusing for you, but you'll settle in eventually.

"Thanks".

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

He pulled out of his pocket, a fat grey rat.

"This is Percy's old rat, Scabbers. He's useless and hardly ever wakes up. When Percy became a prefect, dad got him an owl and I got Scabbers." He finished with a sigh.

The four of them talked for hours, Ron teaching them about the wizarding world, while Harry, John and Delilah told him a little about the muggle world. Somewhere along the way they had bought some wizarding sweets called Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, among other wacky ideas.

An hour or so later, Ron was about to try a spell to turn Scabbers yellow when a girl walked up to the door. She had bushy brown hair, slightly larger than normal front teeth and a small amount of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Someone called Neville lost one." She asked. She had a bossy sort of voice.

"Nope, maybe someone else has."

"Are you doing magic? Let's see then." she said

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" They waited a few seconds and nothing happened, in fact Scabbers simply shifted, stirred and went back to sleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, as well as shocked, seeing as it is the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all of this within ten seconds, leaving three gaping boys and one confused looking girl. They all looked at each other, relieved at the shocked faces that the others had, which showed that none of them had learned the books off by heart at all.

"I'm Ron Weasley." muttered Ron.

"Delilah Dursley." said Delilah.

"I'm Harry Potter." said Harry.

John was opening his mouth to introduce himself when The bushy haired girl began to speak again (to their horror)

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Err, I didn't know that." replied Harry.

"Goodness, you didn't know. I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Oh, sorry I didn't give you a chance to introduce yourself, you are-?"

An evil grin spread across John's face while Harry and Delilah hid their faces.

"Extremely good looking, don't you agree?"

Ron and Harry started laughing, trying to hide their laughs with coughs (quite badly), while Delilah let out a few chuckles while shaking her head fondly.  
>Hermione raised her eyebrows, frowning, showing that she wasn't amused. When the laughter had died down, John noticed Hermione wasn't amused in the least.<p>

"Sorry, I'm John Potter."

"Of course, you look like your brother anyway. You had better be changing into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." and with that, she left.

"Here's to hoping that we're not in her house" said Ron.

"Agreed" said Harry and John.

"She isn't that bad" said Delilah.

"She learnt the books off by heart, she's bossy and speaks too fast, I'd say i wouldn't want to be in her house."

Delilah resumed shaking her head, this time in frustration, she was surrounded by BOYS in every sense.

"What's your Quidditch team?" asked Ron.

"Er-we don't know any."

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money.

He began taking them through the finer points of the game, when the door slid open again, but this time it wasn't Hermione Granger, in fact Harry and John inwardly cringed when they saw the pale blond boy from Madam Malkins', this timeflanked by two stupid looking, thickly built boys who were about the same size as John.

"So is it true? People are saying Harry and John Potter are in this compartment. So it's you two?"

"Yeah" said John.

"Then who are you?" he asked Delilah.

"I'm their cousin Delilah Dursley."

"Right. This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a cough which sounded suspiciously like a snigger.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. My father told me that Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." With that, he held out his hand but neither of them took it.

"We can tell the wrong sort for ourselves." said Harry cooly

"Thanks you you three" John added.

"You'd better watch yourselves. Unless you were a bit politer, you two will go the same way as your parents. You hang around riffraffs like the Weasleys and Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

Harry, John and Ron stood up, while Delilah backed off from what was sure to be a violent fight. Harry and Ron were feeling braver than they should, as Crabbe and Goyle were bigger than either of them and there was only one of John to do some actual damage.

"Say that again." Ron said, his face rivalling the colour of his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us are you?" sneered Malfoy.

"Unless you get out now" said Harry.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

John slammed his fist straight into Goyle's stomach before anyone could react.

"Get out before I make you." said John, forcefully enough to make Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle flinch.

At that point, Goyle let out another painful sounding scream. When Harry, John and Ron looked closer (Delilah was hiding behind John), they saw Scabbers hanging off Goyle's finger, his sharp little teeth embedded into his meaty hand.

Goyle swung around, trying to get him off his finger, and eventually the momentum threw Scabbers into the window, and with that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle vanished, hoping not to get punched by John or bitten by Scabbers.

"John, punching him was a bad idea." said Delilah.

"No it wasn't, I could take Goyle." replied John.

"Not with Crabbe right beside him" said Delilah.

"Maybe, but Scabbers saved the day" added Harry.

"I think he's been knocked out, wait, I don't believe it, he's gone back to sleep." and so he had.

"Just try not to get into any fights John, I don't want anyone getting _too_ badly hurt by you, it's too early to get yourself into such trouble."

"Suppose you're right." said John, defeated.

After everything had calmed down, they resumed talking about each other's respective lives before Hogwarts.

When the journey ended a voice echoed throughout the train saying:

"We have arrived at Hogsmeade station. Please walk oderly onto the platform and do not forget any lugguage."

"Don't worry driver, I won't forget Harry _or_ my trunk."

Harry glared and stuck his toungue at John, while Ron guffawed and Delilah laughed, attracting a lot of strange looks.

"Firs' Years!" boomed a familiar voice, and sure enough, they looked up and saw the massive hairy face of Hagrid.

"Firs' Years this way! Don' be shy!"

The crowd of first years nervously shuffled towards Hagrid, who lead them towards a massive black lake, under a remarkable starry night.

They all floated down the lake until they rounded a corner and found the sight they had all been waiting for.

A magnificent, majestic and massive castle with innumerable turrets and towers stood impressively above the lake and the many acres of grassy plains nearby.

"Wow" said John. "All I need now is to see a pizza that size and then I'll have seen it all"

"Yes, that, or going to school in it." Said Harry, clearly as excited as everyone else around him.


End file.
